


Short Kids Have Fun

by LepusLied



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied
Summary: A bunch of short people do short people things together, and its cute.





	Short Kids Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been trying to do stuff with my favorite Danganronpa OCs. I end up making smol kids, with adorable character styles that I pull from things I personally find charming. Now, seeing how I love smol kids, you can guess, I friggin love Ryoma and Teruteru. So, in the style of my other works, I will do some shipping between some of my OCs and their short canon counterparts.
> 
> I will also be throwing in some other short kids to spice up the time between, and give a bit of cute side story.

**POV: Suiminkuma**

 

_Hope's Peak Academy is a school known for Ultimate Students and rich kids. This place is big, and therefore, the classes are too. But for people like us, it is weird to think that we have such a life ahead of us. I am Suiminkuma Yakan, and just this year, my brother Usagina is joining me. But that isn't all, the new class has to introduce themselves now, and we happen to have some interesting students in our school. Even some of the graduates came back, and continued working for the school. The Ultimate Class Introduction was about to commence._

 

 

 

As everybody sat down, I felt eyes on me. Two, very big eyes. It seemed my brother knew me from a mile away, despite it being impossible for him to see that far. I made sure to do a very over exaggerated wave, and recoiling in his seat, he smiled and let out a shy giggle. He was always nervous around new people, but it was nice to see that he was actually eager to be here.

Kiyotaka: Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy's 81st Ultimate Class Introduction! I am your head of Conduct Management, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am the Former Ultimate Moral Compass. Just like you all, I had been a graduating student of the Hopes Peak Academy Main Course! 

Toshiwaka: Hey, man, I think we get it. You don't have to talk their ear off.

Kiyotaka looked over at Toshiwaka with a face of shock, but quickly rubbed his eyes as he realized who had spoken. Toshiwaka had a tendency to cause a raucous, especially with her vandalism of the school property. She usually managed to get away with it as she deemed it "Showing off her Ultimate Talent in its purest form." 

Kiyotaka: Fine, I will save the speech, as I assume you must already know what it means to be in the Main Course here at Hopes Peak. You are the brightest and most talented of your kind, and for high-school students that is an impeccable feat! Congratulations!

The energy from Kiyotaka gave everybody chills momentarily before a new voice butted in on the microphone.

Kyoko: That is enough for now Ishimaru. I will take over from here.

Kiyotaka nods and moves off towards the back wall.

Kyoko: I am your Assistant Principal, Kyoko Kirigiri. Now, I know that most of you know the legacy my father left when he retired from his position, and what this school is to our family. I know you will all shine brightly in your fields, as most every other class has done. I only hope that we can have yet another successful year.

The audience applauded, and she pulled out a paper.

Kyoko: Now, we can commence the introductions. I will call you all one at a time. Please stand and give an introduction of yourself. First, Kazyu Otama.

As the list began, I could see the excitement on some of their faces drain. Even for some of the more eccentric looking students, they were still nervous of making a good impression. All, except Usagina, who sat idly and with a smile across his face.

Kyoko: Next, Usagina Yakan. Ah-

She looks at the paper, and then directly at me.

Kyoko: So it seems we have a sibling joining this year. Would you like to come up with him Kuma?

I nod and stand, not hesitating to walk over to Usagina and grab his hand, which he took carefully.

Kyoko: Ah, he could have come on his own.

Suiminkuma: Ah, not really. If you would read his Talent.

She looks down again, nodding in agreement before setting the paper down. I moved back to the stage, Usagina following carefully behind.

Usagina: Hello! I am Usagina Yakan. I was recruited as the Ultimate Near Sight. I am happy to be in your class.

Before anybody could say anything else, a voice came out with a condescending tone.

V: What is that even? How can being near sighted be a talent?

Usagina raised his hand, looking in Kyoko's general direction.

Usagina: Can I see your sleeve?

She holds her hand out, to which Usagina gently grasps her arm, and shoves his face up to her sleeve. He sat there for a few moments before looking back up.

Usagina: You are still the Ultimate Detective at heart. You shirt is a cotton blend, and you have remnants of fingerprint powder on your gloves too.

She looked down at him with intrigue, before sighing and looking at V.

Kyoko: He is correct. To a scary extent. His vision can see the most finite detail, which is why he was recruited in the first place. Please, do not outburst again.

V looked defeated and slumped down in her seat, a fussy pout spreading her now puffed cheeks. I returned Usagina to his seat, and Kyoko called the next name.

Kyoko: TL Nome, you're next.

TL: Oh. Hi.

...

...

...

I sat in class, my head pounding from a headache that had developed every time Klein and Anjiru argued back and forth. I asked if I could use the bathroom, ending up watching Anime in the stall for a few minutes when I heard the door open. A deep sigh resonating through the room.

???: God. This place is too loud... 

A sound of a lighter is audible, and I instantly recognize the sound of short pattering back and forth. I peek out, and see a short boy walking through the bathroom with a cigarette in his mouth. 

Suiminkuma: Hey. I don't think you can smoke on school grounds.

???: Oh? Who's there? Sunglasses kid?

Suiminkuma: Uh, Kuma. Class 79-A? 

Ryoma: Class 79-B. Ryoma Hoshi. Now, are you going to make a big deal out of my break?

Suiminkuma: I mean. I am skipping too. So I guess I can't really see why I would care. Just blow it out the window, mkay?

Ryoma: Fair enough.

He keeps smoking, finding a place to lean against the wall. Blowing the smoke up in the air to the open window.

Suiminkuma: Uh, do you spend most of your time smoking?

Ryoma: I keep to candy cigarettes most days, but I won't lie, the habit is hard to kill.

I nod, finding some understanding in that. He seemed pretty cool so far.

Ryoma: Hey, shoot. That kid this morning, your little brother right?

Suiminkuma: Oh? You mean Usagina. Yeah, he is my younger brother.

Ryoma: He is not very safe here. His talent may be amazing, but I would watch out. People could take advantage of him. 

That was a fair point, I knew that my brother was naive sometimes, but I had some faith in him.

Suiminkuma: I know he is a nice kid, but he isn't stupid. I made sure to let him know how dark the world is, and he knows how dangerous people can be.

Ryoma: Is that so... hmm. I guess that is nice of you. You may ruin his childish enjoyment, but at least he knows the truth.

He seems pleased with that, nodding his head and smiling somewhat? I couldn't really tell. I felt like he had a very similar mindset to me. I wonder, why was he so bleak? I have my reasons, but what about him?

Ryoma: Well. If you want, I can keep an eye on him. I know you from your anime club. The legacy you kept up from Yamada is impressive.

Suiminkuma: O-oh! You know about that huh? You don't seem like the type to be into anime.

Ryoma: Well, perhaps not me. Kaito is into a lot of, well, childish things. He even managed to get Maki into a few anime series he wouldn't shut up about. Plus Kirumi is in there too. She loves the, what was it called, Hetalia series?

I felt my cheeks flush. He had picked up second hand knowledge from the other senior members of the Anime Club. I am glad they were so eager to talk in class.

Suiminkuma: Wow, you keep up with your classmates pretty closely then. But, let me say. Anime is not childish. Hell, I even think I know a few you would like. Do you know Prince of Tennis? 

Ryoma seemed intrigued, and that is how I wanted it.

Ryoma: Hmm. Perhaps you have me interested. I must still have a ways to go.

Suiminkuma: Well if you're eager to learn more. Come on by whenever! I don't think anybody would mind another member.

I beamed a smile. This conversation was going well, for one set in a bathroom.

Ryoma: I can do that. I will keep up with you later, and remember, your brother is under my protection. I wouldn't want to see a new year getting hurt.

I nod. He finishes his smoke break, and we end up going back to our classes. I was promptly scolded for smelling like smoke, but I quickly laid it off as a weird cleaning agent in the bathrooms. 

This year seemed promising already.

 

**POV: Usagina**

I was. Having a lot of trouble, to be honest. Getting around is a hassle, and I move very slowly. Navigating the school is nearly impossible without somebodies help, and seeing I happen to be the new kid. My chances of getting the help I needed was not very likely. So, I ended up in the cafeteria. A period before lunch. I just kinda, sat down, and stayed there. It was quiet, and I just put my head down. But a voice jolted me awake.

???: Uhh, you can't be sleeping in here. I mean, sure you would want to see me early for my delicious lunches. But I can't be having somebody sleep at my tables during lunch time. 

Usagina: Oh. Sorry. I can't really tell where I am.

???: Huuuh? You cannot? I see that you can't see. How unintentionally promiscuous.

I reached out towards the voice, grabbing hold of a red cloth and pulling it my face. It was smooth, but thick. It looked used and old, but it was in very good condition for what it was.

???: Woah there baby, I was only joking about this being promiscuous. How would it look if a student tried to get it on~ with a staff member? I mean, I'd say that would be pretty cool, but it still would cost me this sweet gig.

Usagina: You're an Ultimate student too right? Are you an Ultimate cook? You allude to that being the case with the apron you're wearing.

Teruteru: Hah, oh. So that is what you were looking at. Yes, I am the Ultimate CHEF, Teruteru Hanamura. You can call me sauce daddy of course~

Usagina: I will stick with Mr.Hanamura. Thank you though!

He just kind of stared, seeming a bit shocked at how unphased his innuendos made me.

Teruteru: Are you doing well kid? You said you didn't know where you were. I am assuming from the fact I have never met you before, that you're part of the new class that was introduced today. I find that exciting, getting to meet all the fresh blood. If they are all as kind as you are so far, I think I would just burst at the seams from all that affection.

Usagina: I don't know. Some of them are nice to me. But a lot of them ignore me. I just... need some help getting around for now. I will learn quickly.

He put a finger to his chin, looking a bit concerned.

Teruteru: You really can't see too well. Look, how about, you help me in the kitchen. I can give you some vegetables, and you can tell me if they are in good condition. You seem good at seeing things up close and such.

I nodded, and took his sleeve. The white shirt he wore was silky too, almost like it was made just to be comfortable. Was his entire outfit hand made?

Usagina: I would enjoy something to do. Thank you Mr.Hanamura.

Teruteru: I don't know how, but you managed to be more sweet to me in these last few minutes than anybody here in the past four years. You sure you aren't trying to come onto me?

I laughed. He was an interesting person to say the least. He seemed a bit flirty, but from what I heard from my brother, a lot of people are like that in this school. Class 79-B has a student named Miu, who is very vulgar. The nurse, Mikan, also has a tendency to be lewd from his explanations. This school was very energetic, and coming in this year I was nervous to see how it was in person. But it was exactly like he said, and everybody is very expressive. Just like him.

Usagina: No sir. I have no interest in having any kind of relationship any time soon. I just want to be a good Ultimate Student like my brother.

Teruteru: Ah, you did look familiar. You wouldn't happen to be related to the kid who always wears those sunglasses would you?

Usagina: Kuma-Kun! Yes, that is him. He is much older than me, and he is next to graduate. 

Teruteru: He is very interesting. He never seems to eat my cooking, no matter how hard I try. I wonder why...

Usagina: Uhh. He spoke of the time you accidentally put that weird stuff into the roast that made everybody act weird.

The look on his face contorted and he seemed to stop in his tracks. 

Teruteru: Oh my. He still remembers that huh? Well, I assure you that was a slip up. People love to mess with my food, and they like to make me out to be the bad guy. I promise you, whatever happened then was not my fault.

Usagina: He said that you got locked in a closet for it. Was that true? That everybody got all feverish and-

Teruteru: Lets not dwell on the past! Its fine. I promise, won't happen again.

He took me into the kitchen, showing me various types of vegetables and some of the different cooking tools. I had never had experience in a kitchen, so his careful guide was nice. Nobody had trusted me in the kitchen as of yet, mostly because of my eyes, and he took this into consideration. It was nice spending time with Teruteru until Lunch began.

...

...

...

Soon, lunch started. Kuma was sitting at a table by himself. Teruteru led me to him, standing idly by with a smile.

Teruteru: Hello there Mister Yakan, I got to meet your brother. I must say, he is very great in the kitch-

Ryoma: Hanamura. What were you doing in the kitchen with this kid?

Teruteru: Huh? Just preparing this lovely meal for you all. 

Ryoma: Sure. I know your kind, the ulterior motives you have. I doubt it was just cooking.

They seemed to start bickering, but I just smiled at Kuma.

Usagina: Hello big brother! How have you been!

Suiminkuma: Usa, Teruteru didn't do anything to you did he?

Usagina: Nope. He didn't as much as lay a finger on me. He was really nice actually. I don't see why you called him a perverted sexual harasser. Sure he flirts a lot, but he was really super nice to me.

Suiminkuma: You made him think you were innocent didn't you.

Usagina: Of course! I can't just let him think I know that much. It is very troublesome though... not everybody likes my helpless act. So I kinda end up actually helpless. 

I laughed nervously, itching my arm. 

Suiminkuma: Don't worry. Someday they won't look down on you for your vision. You will be a graduating Ultimate, and people from all around will come to hire you for your talents.

Usagina: Like you right! I want to be successful like you Kuma-kun. 

He laughed, patting my head. 

Suiminkuma: Yeah. One day. But, for now. We have school to attend to.

At some point Ryoma and Teruteru stopped arguing and listened in on our conversation. Ryoma took a seat next to me, and Teruteru leaned over Kuma.

Ryoma: Just let me know if he tries to do anything to you. I can fix the issue. I don't like it that he could take advantage of you when you can't see.

Usagina: Oh, that's okay. If he tries to do anything naughty, I can just use this.

I dig in my jacket, pulling out a bottle of dye spray. It was coloured exactly like blood, similar consistency too.

Usagina: If him or anybody tried anything, I could cover us in this and everybody would lose it. 

Ryoma was impressed at how fast I said that. He laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

Ryoma: You may not need my help at all. But, making bad situations worse may not always be the answer. You still have a way's to go. But you're on the right track.

 

 

_Hope's Peak Academy is a school known for Ultimate Students and rich kids. This place is big, and therefore, the classes are too. But for people like us, it is weird to think that we have such a life ahead of us. I am Usagina Yakan, my brother Suminkuma is a graduate this year. This was only my first day, but I feel like I know quite a bit about all the other classes, and even some of the staff. Everybody here is an Ultimate Student, just like big brother. I hope I can be just as cool as them, and that I can live up to being called an Ultimate._


End file.
